1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device which includes a circuit including a semiconductor element such as a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices including memory circuits capable of writing, reading, and erasing data have been developed.
As examples of the semiconductor memory device, a semiconductor memory device including a transistor that is a memory element (also referred to as memory transistor) or an element formed using a ferroelectric material, and the like are given (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).